Ari and Max
by PARAMOREKID
Summary: Oneshot, when Ari steals Max, after MR2!


**I came up with this story because I'm a crazy boy. Just ask ReganBaxter, she will agree with ME!! But whatever, I'm aware (finally)(not really)(whatever)(why am I talking in these things?) KAY!! Enjoy the story! It's a oneshot. Summary: What if Max AGREED to going with Ari? Will she realize her mistake? Will she escape? Or will she be miserable with Ari until he dies? READ AND SEE!!**

**Disclaimer! I own everything, PAY UP YOU STUPID PUBLISHER!!! (not really) If you reply I'll send you CANDY THOUGH! MAYBE!! NOT!!!!**

**Chapter one: Why the Hell do I have to Make Such a Stupid Decision?**

"That's too bad," said Ari, then started to lift his butt from the old dilapidated tree, with a knife in his hand, ready to stab it into Max, her heart slowly, fading away...

"WAIT!" Max cried. She was surprised why she had said that, she could just run away with Fang. The (even though she won't admit it) love of her life, if only he could break up with that stupid red-haired-wonder! "I-I-I, never mind." But then he darted at her, and grabbed a hold of Max's hair, and held a knife to her throat.

"You wanna rephrase that, slut?" He asked.

"LET ME THE HELL GO! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Max screeched. "Fang," she mumbled, "Fang, I love you, come GET me!" That was then a blanket over blackness came upon her eyes.

That was when burst through a hollow, he was wondering where Max was, and when e saw Ari, then him holding th knife to he throat, needle on the ground. He must have anesthetized her. The knife was getting ready to slit Max's throat.

"Ari?" Fang wondered. "What the HELL are you doing with MY MAX?!" Fang yelled. He was suddenly surprised that there was no music playing, like in all those movies. But he had been in this situation before. Violence happening, while birds are chirping happily. It was confusing.

He remembered the time when they had taken Jeb away. That had been a dreadful day, oh my God it was terrible.

**Flashback:**

_"When are you going to plan your attack, expression boy…?" Max said, but was soon interrupted by one of the Gasman's fatal occurrences. His name is the Gasman, don't ask why. Then there's Iggy, who's blind, but he's only ten. Nudge, who's eight, and she is a chatterbox that can't be shut off. Fang and he's an eleven year old, expressionless, bird experiment, all of them are, and they call each other 'The Flock' Catchy, huh? Then there is the wonderful, the beautiful Angel, but she's only three, and she can read minds. Then there's Max, the girl that has an ego the size of LA, she has no really special powers, but she's charming._

_"Max, Fang, are you sure that you want to do this? Because I don't want you to get hurt." Jeb asked them, he was always warm, caring, and welcoming._

_"Yes," Max said, " I'm ready as I'll ever be"._

_Even though Iggy was blind, he was staring intently. Fang knew he was going to lose, he knew that he was because he had to admit it, even though she's a girl – to all the girls out there, he's not being sexist, it's been proved that boys mature faster then girls. But still, that doesn't that boys are stronger one hundred percent of the time – she's stronger than him. So she would attack him within seconds from now. Her chocolate brown eyes met Fang's dark, unemotional ones, not showing the least bit of innocence._

_"You ready to…?" Max started but was interrupted by Erasers, storming through the woods._

_"Get to the house!" Jeb bellowed, and they could do nothing but do it, they were scared. Fang scooped Angel up into his arms, and they all followed, he could only imagine the stubborn look on Max's face._

**(A/N this is a part of my story Maximum Ride: Jeb's Betrayal.)**

"Let her GO!" He choked, remembering that time again. When he coherently thought that he had a crush one her._ HA!_ He thought, _that is NOTHING compared to what I feel for Max, I LOVE her!_

"Bye, _amigo_," Ari muttered. Then he lifted, his achy-breaky wings, and set out into the clear ble, disastrous sky.

Fang sprinted a couple yards and whipped out his wings and started to chase Ari. "Come back here, you SOB!" Fang sputtered. He knew he could catch up with Ari fast, but then there was the task of taking Max from his scabby and dirty hands, and the fighting for her. Then there was the duty of fighting the rest of the Eraser that still linger and strut upon the woods. But he couldn't give up. Couldn't, wouldn't.

Within seconds he was a yard behind Ari, he had aimed his over-sized foot at the base of Ari's spine. Ari cried out, as blood spurted from the boo-boo, as Ari called it. Blood didn't normally come out of there.

"Get off me, you no-good dipstick!" He yelled. Ari took out the needle and threw it at Fang, it hit Fang in the leg.

Fang clutched his thigh and mumbled incoherently. Then he tumbled toward the ground unconscious. _Max_, he thought. _My Max._

_My Max. The one I love. Don't go. _Then his mind went absolutely blank. He hit the ground in a mumbled heap.

"FANG!" Nudge called. "FANG! Oh God, FANG! What happened to you?!"

**To be continued...**

**I luv my evilness sooo much! I left it at a cliffie!  
**


End file.
